<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Mind... (Joel Miller (The Last Of Us)) {SMUT} by Fanfic_For_Readers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228092">On My Mind... (Joel Miller (The Last Of Us)) {SMUT}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers'>Fanfic_For_Readers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery/Background:</p>
<p>- Reader is Joel’s ex from before the outbreak, she’s not Sarah’s mum but Sarah knew her and loved her.</p>
<p>- They got split on outbreak day as she was in the city working.</p>
<p>- They find each other at Jackson.</p>
<p>[This is a story I had in my google docs. It was originally meant to be a part of a series for Jack Thompson (Agent Carter) but I never got round to finishing the series so I decided to take a few chapters and either change sentences or like this one I changed the characters…]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On My Mind... (Joel Miller (The Last Of Us)) {SMUT}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I left my house and walked towards Joel’s house, it was only a short distance so I didn’t have long enough to overthink what was going to happen. I stood at the bottom of the steps that lead to his front door, I breathed in and out to calm my heavily beating heart. I haven’t felt this much dread since the day of the outbreak, I pushed it down and knocked on his door. Moments later it swung open, and Joel’s startled voice spoke,</p>
<p>“Y/N?” I looked at him for a moment, unable to speak - the feeling of deja vu washed over me - he took a hold of my hand and gently pulled me into his house.</p>
<p>The last time I was here was when I helped him move in, my eyes travelled around the place as Joel pulled me through it to get to his sofa. We both sat down in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again,</p>
<p>“Is this going to be a normal thing between us now - turning up at each other's door in tears?” The teasing smile calmed me slightly, I wipe my eyes to find I was, in fact, crying - something I hadn’t noticed before - I laugh at him,</p>
<p>“I hope not, I’m sorry Joel, I just have a lot on my mind and you’re one of them.” He looked at me in surprise, furrowing his eyebrows he said,</p>
<p>“What have I done?” I spent a few moments to study his face, mainly those eyes - the ones that held so much pain but also so much love for his family, the ones I remember from the first date night with the milkshakes - I told him -</p>
<p>“I’m so fucking in love with you, Joel, no matter what’s happened between us over the years or what you’ve done. I can’t get my head around getting over you. I just want it to g-“ before I could finish a pair of lips crashed onto my own, after a moment in shock I began to move as well. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away for air.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, Y/N.” Joel states, a slight blush on his cheeks confirmed his sincerity, I smiled at him as tears fell out of my eyes again. “That colour has always been my favourite on you.” His eyes flicked down to my lips and then back to my eyes. I decided to take over, pushing myself towards him taking his lips onto mine and holding his face in place. He quickly reacted by bringing my lower half onto his lap. The feeling of warmth ran through my body, along with happiness which was evident from the smile on my face after we broke apart. We stayed like that for what felt like ages - but it was probably only minutes - eventually, I was knocked out of a trance when I felt something against my thigh, I looked down and blushed. Joel cleared his throat to get my attention, my eyes flickered up to find red dusting his cheeks, I giggled, I’m back to being a school girl - the sound made the beautiful man in front of me smile. My lips fell onto his once again, this time with more passion. The kissing turned into his hands running up and down my sides and eventually to his warm hands sitting on the bare skin of my hips, we paused for a moment, Joel spoke up,</p>
<p>“I think you’re wearing too many clothes, don’t you?” I responded by unbuttoning my blouse. Joel worked to push the fabric off my shoulders and threw it on the floor somewhere behind me. I then started on his shirt while his hands ran all over the new skin. After pushing it off Joel pulled away lifted my hips to make me stand, I was confused until he began to tug of my skirt while pressing light kisses down the plush of my tummy - the feeling of his butterfly kisses and his beard tickling me caused me to giggle - soon I was standing in front of Joel in just my bra and knickers and the feeling of insecurities came over me, I covered my tummy with my arms. Joel must’ve noticed as he stood up pulling my arms away from their position and towards the button on his jeans pressing his lips onto mine, the fabric was kicked off his legs and he pulled us both to sit down once again; me straddling his thighs. The skin on skin contact had caused me to moan slightly, I felt him get harder. We hadn’t been this close since before the outbreak, we were caught by Sarah so we never made it any further than this. I was slightly scared, I stopped kissing him… He noticed,</p>
<p>“I won’t hurt you Y/N if you want to stop, tell me, please!” His soft voice and light kisses on my neck made my eyes flutter shut,</p>
<p>“I know I trust you.” This seemed to make a switch flick on inside Joel as his kisses became heavier and his fingers began to play with my bra, his kisses travelling down my neck - nipping on my skin every now and then - then to my chest. He opened my bra pulling it off and throwing it out the floor, his lips stopped working on my skin, my eyes still closed - I could feel his eyes on my body but without opening my eyes I could tell how he reacted. Then I felt his lips once again, this time travelling down my breasts before taking his hands pulling off the last piece of fabric from my body. I open my eyes seeing Joel’s eyes travelling down my now naked body with his mouth open in awe. I stared at him, waiting for the next move. He quickly press his fingers to my core feeling the wetness and causing me to moan. He continued to play with my clit while I pushed his boxers off, just wanting him in me. He seemed to feel the same way as a moved his hands onto my hips and positioned me on top of him, the tip running through the lips and finally guiding my body down. We both moaned, it was slightly painful but I knew it would get better soon enough. Joel spoke up,</p>
<p>“Are you ready to move, sweetheart?” Unable to speak I nodded my head, the movement still stung for a while but after a few more thrusts pleasure took over, I could feel my tummy knotting as the pleasure built up. Moans filled the air as we both climaxed, me first then Joel. My forehead was pressed onto his shoulder as we sat catching our breath. Soon he lifted me off of him and picked up his flannel wrapping it across my shoulders then picking me up bridal style walking upstairs to his bed, and placing me down softly. He put on some PJ bottoms before getting under the covers. My eyes closed quickly, and the last thing I felt was being pulled into Joel’s arms and a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my work is also on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).<br/>Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>